¡Oh, mi vida! ¡Oh, mi cielo!
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Ranma se arma de valor y le confiesa sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero, esperen, algo no anda bien aquí. (Fic con alto contenido OOC, si no te gusta ello, por favor, no leer)
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro…**

**O-O-O-O**

**¡Oh, mi vida! ¡Oh, mi cielo!**

**O-O-O-O**

La dulce Akane se encontraba sentada en la banca de aquel cálido parque. La luna rojiza de finales de octubre lucía en todo su esplendor y le daba un descomunal aire de romanticismo a la escena.

Parada frente a ella, se encontraba su prometido, Ranma Saotome, su apuesto príncipe azul, el dueño de todos sus sueños, y quien le hacia suspirar de amor cada que la miraba con el profundo de sus hermosos ojos color mar.

Bastante extraño para ambos, él le pidió que le acompañara, y ahora estaban los dos ahí… con ella esperando el motivo de su salida.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-. Inquirió, cuando el se agachó lo suficiente para estar a su misma altura.

—Akane, tengo algo qué decirte—. Habló con su voz increíblemente pausada, ronca y varonil. Dónde andaría Nodoka, perdiéndose aquel momento cumbre en la varonilidad de su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa, Ranma?—. Le respondió, con aquel mismo tono suave y su mirada curiosa, pero claro, sin perder la belleza de aquel rostro de ángel bajado a la tierra.

—Akane… ya no soporto más esto —Susurró, sus manos tamborileando por el nerviosismo que conllevaba su declaración—. Tengo qué decirte que te amo

—¡Oh, Ranma! —La chica no tardó en levantarse de la banca y lanzarse a los brazos de su amado—. Yo también te amo. Siempre te he amado, mí amor—. Esbozó, sonriente y feliz.

—Gracias, mi cielo —La rodeo por la esbelta cintura y correspondió al salvaje abrazo de su prometida—. No sabes cuánto añoraba el momento en qué me armaría de valor para decírtelo.

—Mi vida, lo importante es que ya lo has dicho y con eso me has hecho la mujer más feliz de mundo—. Todos ellos eran total felicidad. Estaban tan emocionados, que no supieron cuando fue que sus miradas se encontraron en el clamor de querer un beso de su compañero.

El artemarcialista tomó la iniciativa, despegó una de sus manos de la cintura femenina y la posó en su níveo rostro, esta cerró los ojos al toque y el pelinegro se adueñó de los tersos y deliciosos labios de su amada.

A pesar de no tener ninguna experiencia en besos, el ojiazul supo imprimir el suficiente deseo para que la piel de la joven comenzara a entibiarse, sus mejillas estaban rojas, igual que las de él y sentía que les faltaba el aire, pero eso no logro que se separaran, al contrario, lo intensificaron aún más; Ranma necesitaba sentir aún más de si a Akane, por lo que se aventuró a introducir su lengua con hábil maestría; ella no se resistió, al contrario, permitió que su tímida e inexperta extremidad también participara en aquel acto de amor… Y pensar que ellos antes eran incapaces siquiera de hacer taquitos con la lengua.

El punto culmen llegó cuando las manos de Ranma vagaron más allá de sus caderas, se dirigieron la parte trasera y se las apretó con fuerza bruta.

Akane pegó un respingo que significó el canto de los dioses para él pelinegro. Y lo mejor es que ella no estaba enojada, lo miraba con aquel gesto de amor, no, no sólo amor, aquella llama de deseo consumiéndole los ojos, expresándole casi a gritos que la hiciera suya en aquel sitio, en ese mismo momento; y es que era tan endemoniadamente apuesto, que la bella y virginal doncella no pudo resistirse a sus encantos.

—Oh, mujer —Le susurró al oído, el mismo acento gallardo, intenso, casi francés —Mujer salvaje, me estás volviendo loco—. El pobre tipo lo dice como una manera de expresar un romance incipiente, pero la verdad es que nos encontramos ante dos maniáticos sexuales reprimidos.

Ranma, al ver la aceptación de la mujer, perdón, de la señorita, llevó sus manos a sus piernas. Akane comprendió lo que su pedacito de algodón quería y literalmente se le encaramó encima, colocando sus piernas en los costados del muchacho.

Él, tan embriagado de amor como se encontraba, se dejó arrastrar al verde pasto, con ella encima. No hubo segundo en vano, y poco les apenó ser observados por un cierto centenar de testigos. Ella, como si de un concurso de rapidez se tratara, despojó a Ranma de su camisa y lo dejó sólo en su camiseta blanca: él, se deshizo de la chaqueta y se disponía a continuar con la blusa cuando la inmovilización de Akane lo detuvo.

—¿Te pasa algo, mi vida?—. Le habló preocupado.

—No, cielo —Le calmó sus preocupaciones—. Bu-bueno… Es… es que esta es mi primera vez… y me siento un poquito nerviosa.

—Hey, pichoncito —Le respondió él—. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo también soy casto y puro, pero sé que lo haremos bien, mejor que cualquier pareja de actores porno.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No me engañas?

—Te lo juro—. Aseveró él.

—Siendo así, sigamos—. Profirió la peliazul.

El cruel de cupido volvió a hacer presencia en ellos, y cuentan las historias que andaba algo pasado de copas, porque le dio por jugar tiro al blanco con esos dos inocentes y virginales seres, que luego de unos minutos, estaban a un paso de comportarse como burros en plena primavera.

En dicho proceso de transformación se encontraban, cuando a Akane le llegó un rayo de consciencia.

—No puedo hacerlo aquí, mi amor—-. Expresó, incorporándose un poco y dejando a Ranma, quien para ese entonces era un lobo feroz encima de caperucita, desencajado

—L-lo siento —Murmuró él—. Lo siento mucho. Sé que apenas me declaré hace quince minutos, pero estuve tomando nota de algunas historias que encontré por ahí para saber cómo actuar en estos casos, y en todas dice que el paso que prosigue a una declaración es que tú y yo practiquemos la teoría de la multiplicación.

—Ush… bobo —Le reprendió la chica de ojos chocolate—. Yo me refería a que me están picando las piedritas. ¿Por qué no vamos detrás de aquellos arbustos? Ahí la hierba es mucho más alta y ya no se me va a encajar nada en el cuerpo… excepto tú.

"Oh là là, definitivamente amaba a esa mujer"

**FIN?**

**NOTAS**

HoLa, soy la gemela buena de Elisa y aproVechAndo que ella está ardiendo en calentura (aunque yo pienzzo que ez X esas historias eróticas para adultos que no deja de le2r la pervertida) me dio permiso para escribir algo.

EZZpero k me dejen muchísimos reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

…Hola a todos n_n No zzupe cómo terminé aquí, pero mi sis me ha dejado volver a ezcribir algo X_X Aprovecho para darle las gracias a Ilkane, Akane Maxwell, rusa-ranmayakane-zk y patyakane. Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran mil y se los agradezco de igual forma…n_n Y bueh, antes de que me corran, quiero decir que esta secuela eztá más safada y bizarra que la anterior, aZi que hago hincapié en que si no les gusta el OOC, el humor negro, exagerado, ridículo y parecidos, pues… tomen precauciones :P

Saludos.

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro…**

**O-O-O-O**

**¡Oh, mi vida! ¡oh mi cielo!**

**II**

**O-O-O-O**

Los tiernos prometidos regresaban al Dojo Tendo con una expresión desoladora y triste empañando su semblante.

No habían podido realizar el acto más tierno y romántico de su vida, porque algún transeúnte entrometido confundió el aura mágica del amor que los envolvía, con un inicio de fuego forestal.

—¡Estúpidos bomberos!—. Renegó la ahora muchacha pelirroja, empapada de pies a cabeza—. Por eso se quedan sin agua cuando verdaderamente lo necesitan.

—Calma, corazoncito de azúcar, no es el fin del mundo—. Asentó la hija menor de Soun quien, al igual que su prometido, iba dejando un rastro acuoso por cada sitio que pasaba.

Los pimpollitos se colaron a la casa, donde ya todos dormían, tratando de no ser descubiertos. Mientras Akane subió de inmediato a su habitación, el ojiazul fue a la cocina por un poco de agua caliente.

El fuego llameante de su corazón lo llevó, más rápido que veloz, a encontrarse cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su eterna amada. Hallándola de pie, en el centro de la habitación, porque todavía seguía escurriendo agua de su chaqueta color rojo y una falda a juego, contrastando con el blanco de su blusa y sus tennis deportivos.

—Entonces —Susurró él, tratando de retomar aquello que les interrumpieran en el parque. Una mano la posó en la femenina cintura, mientras que la otra la deslizó por su mejilla. Su piel era tan tersa y cálida, que no dejaba de preguntarse que había hecho todos estos años lejos de ella—. ¿Quieres cama, piso o mesa?

—Mi amor… no sé cómo decirte esto —Subrayó la chica de cabellos índigo, girando en una vuelta dramática y telenovelera para darle la espalda a su prometido—. Creo que fuimos muy precipitados con el tema. Además, me da mucha vergüenza que alguien nos pueda escuchar. ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si los vecinos o nuestros padres nos escuchan?

—Pe-pero, terroncito —Lloriqueó-. No nos hagas esto a Ranmita y a mí.

—Disculpa, Ranma —Sentenció la mujer, volteando de nuevo, y con ello, demostrarle a través de sus ojos de borrego a medio degollar, que también estaba sufriendo con esa decisión—. Es mi última palabra. Cuando estemos casados me valdrá un sorbete que nos oiga media prefectura; no en este momento.

Eso rompió el sensible corazón del pelinegro, y aunque su aura se opacó y dejó de reflejar el brillo de las estrellas, no le permitiría saber que lo afectó de muerte.

—¿Tanto me odias, que hasta me llamas por mi nombre?—. Le increpó con resentimiento.

—¿Eh? Si siempre te he llamado por tu nombre… o estúpido, idiota, tarado, animal, insensible, bruto… —Señaló, con ambas manos extendidas, a la vez que enumeraba los seudónimos de su casi amante—... pervertido, payaso, degenerado...

—¡Oye! —Rezongó—. ¡Párale a tu tango, ya entendí el punto!

—Cuando nos reconciliemos, volveremos a ser los mismos. Te lo prometo—. La joven trató de acercarse con un perfil conciliador, pero él dio un paso atrás para impedirlo. Seguía dolido, muy dolido.

—Ser-será mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo de esta relación tan apasionada y llena de obstáculos en la que estamos inmersos —Explicó el retoño de los Saotome, desviando la mirada, oscurecida por el pesar—. Por otro lado, quiero entrenar para poder hacerme cargo del Dojo y, sobre todo, buscar la cura a mi maldición.

—¡¿Por qué mejor no dices que quieres largarte de aquí por cinco años para meterte en la cama con cuanta mujer se tropiece con tu amigo? —Explotó ella, furibunda con el cuerpo echado hacia adelante, con el peligro latente de mandarlo a volar en cualquier instante—. ¡Claro, y por si fuera poco, volver hecho un macho cabrio, buscando recuperarme a como de lugar.

Los labios del moreno temblaron ante tan cruel pensamiento de Akane, su Akane. "¿Es que en verdad lo tenía catalogado, como ese tipo de hombres cobardes?" Él, que siempre estuvo allí para cuidarla, protegerla y amarla

—Bu-bueno… —Tartamudeó nervioso—. ¿Te parece si vuelvo en cuatro?

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Lanzó agresiva, aunque su coraje ahora sólo lo manifestaba cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza—. Pero si crees que te voy a estar esperando en plan de virginal doncella, y que me voy a lanzar a los brazos del estúpido animal posesivo en el que regreses convertido, ¡ol-ví-da-lo!

—Es tu deber de protagonista—. Mencionó él, como si fuera lo más coherente y lógico del mundo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Se hizo la sorprendida— Te sugiero que traigas un regalo para mi bebé.

—¡Oh, vamos, Akane! —Se burló en el mismo tonó jocoso de antes—. Todo mundo sabe que sería mío.

—En ese caso, intenta hacerle la prueba de paternidad al niño que encuentres jugando en el jardín a tu regreso… — A la afectada le salió una venita en la cabeza, más trató de canalizar su ira, taconeando el piso y enarcando una ceja—. Cuando entres en depresión al ver los resultados, no pretendas mandarme la cuenta del psicólogo.

—Pues soy un semental —Bramó enojado con la cerrada actitud que estaba tomando su fiera prometida—. Mis genes son muy fuertes. ¡Vaya! si en cada historia que he encontrado por ahí, mis hijos tienen cabello negro y ojos azules. ¿Cómo puedes jurar que no seré el padre?

—¿Será porque no hicimos el proceso de multiplicación, bestia?—. Respondió con suma soltura.

—¡Basta, marimacho —Clamó, ya cansado de luchar verbalmente— No seguiré discutiendo contigo… ya te dije que sólo y únicamente voy a entrenar. Si crees que puedo enamorarme de cualquier cosa que camine, es tu… ¡Oh, por dios!—. Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza y abrió la boca tan grande como Picolette dando un bostezo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?—. Preguntó hastiada, y un poco preocupada.

—Acabo… acabo de recordar a aquel ser que ha flechado mi corazón, mi amor verdadero. Esta mañana, la miré barriendo en el jardín y me ha hipnotizado… Cruel cupido que ha tenido mis ojos vendados todo este tiempo —Declamó, tal si fuera poesía, con sus ojos recuperando el brillo antes perdido—. Siento lastimarte de este modo, sin embargo, quiero ser sincero y es mejor que lo sepas por mi propia boca.

—¿Bar… barriendo el jardín? —Se llevó una mano al rostro, para ocultar sus gestos y la otra al pecho, angustiada, sufrida, dolida, acongojada, consternada, triste y algún otro sinónimo que se me olvide—. ¿Es Kasumi a la que habéis entregado vuestro corazón?

—No —Volteó al techo, a la pared y al piso para no verla directo a los ojos y sentir el peso del daño que causaba a su ex Julieta— Sé que no podrás comprender la extraña forma del amor que me consume, pero… —Su voz derramó miel al describirle y sus ojos ya emanaban tanto fulgor, que Akane apagó la luz y el cuarto seguía brillando como si fuera de día—… se trata de la escoba. Se miraba tan sensual moviendo sus caderas al compás del viento… no puedo evitarlo, la tengo clavada en mi alma.

Akane se quedó a cuadros y sin habla, mientras Ranma salía de su habitación, dando saltitos, con una enorme sonrisa y dos corazones como ojos.

Bendito poder del amor.

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

…Y cuando las personas creen que ya no se puede estar más zafada, puft XD… Gracias por sus comentarios y darle un boen recibimiento a esta idea loca :P… Ezto empezó siendo un drabble que serviría como intro a otra historia que tengo, pero se alargó hasta tener este tercer y último capítulo…n_n Gracias por la buena vibra… Y aounque ya lo saben, no está de más recordar que es una historia bizarra, exagerada, llena de OOC, humor negro… eso sí, más serio….ZZzzaludos.

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro…**

**O-O-O-O**

**¡Oh, mi vida! ¡oh mi cielo!**

**III**

**O-O-O-O**

Esto le costaba en demasía. Verla con el corazón partido le resquebrajaba el alma, sin embargo, su decisión ya era un hecho y, cruel sería, volver y hacerle daño, quedándose a su lado a pesar de ya no amarla.

Se limpió la gota cristalina que salió de su ojo en honor a su antiguo amor, y miró al frente con la seguridad de un valiente guerrero. Añoraba encontrarse con su Julieta. Se olvidó de ropa, maletas y dinero; en aquel instante, lo único que deseaba con todo su empeño, era encontrarse con la razón de su existir.

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras de la casa Tendo, y el embobamiento en el que se hallaba inmerso, no alertó sus sentidos de la emboscada de la que fue víctima.

Un maullido lo dejó frío de miedo a un par de escalones de llegar al piso principal. El mismo terrorífico sonido se repitió cerca de su oído y su temor le dejó la cabeza vacía para pensar en cualquier movimiento, además, un golpe en la cabeza, hecho traicioneramente por la espalda, lo derrumbó, enviándolo de bruces al suelo.

**O-O-O-O**

—¡Akane! —Escuchó convocarle una multitud de voces, paradas afuera de la puerta de su habitación—. ¡Abre, es una emergencia!

La peliazul accedió con el mal humor consumiéndole por dentro. Creía que todos se encontraban dormidos y que, al menos hasta la mañana siguiente, no le molestarían con dolorosos cuestionamientos sobre la ruptura de su compromiso con el pelinegro.

—¡Gracias a todos los dioses, qué bueno que aún estás despierta! —Alabó Nodoka, cuando miró aparecer a la joven—. Ranma… Ranma.

—¡Mi pequeña bebé! —Soun Tendo se colgó de los hombros de su hija menor y vertió dos jarras de agua mientras lloraba desesperado—. ¡Sálvalo, por favor!

—Sólo tú puedes hacerlo—. Asintió Genma por medio de un cartelito. Sí volvía a su forma humana, seguro que lo mandaban a él.

—Pero… q-qué rayos…—. Balbuceó la peliazul sin entender ni madre, perdón, nada de la histeria colectiva que aquejaba a toda su familia.

—Han secuestrado a Ranma —Nabiki sobresalió del grupo y le explicó la situación—. Tienes qué hacer algo.

—Así que de eso se trata —Murmuró en estado automático—. Aún no entiendo por qué vienen conmigo. Ya saben el procedimiento, si hay algún problema, vayan y díganle a Ranma que le salve. Él es el especialista en rescates y no tengo nada qué hacer ahí.

Ante el epidémico anonadamiento de la familia, se retractó los dos pasos que dio fuera de la habitación y cerró con un portazo.

—¡Hija, no nos has comprendido! —La madre del muchacho le suplicó—. Es Ranma.

—Por favor, dale la nota para que la lea—. Escuchó la voz de su hermana Kasumi, dirigiéndose a alguien más.

—Akane, fíjate abajo—. Le ordenó Nabiki, quien era la que sostenía el pedazo de papel hasta ese entonces.

La artemarcialista miró la rendija de su puerta, por la que deslizaron el trozo de hoja y la tomó para ver de qué se trataba.

"_**¡Boba! Te están diciendo que yo soy el secuestrado. ¡Ven a salvarme, por favor!"**_

Los ojos marrones se abrieron por la fatídica noticia, más aún tenía serias dudas al respecto. ¿En verdad se trataba de Ranma? Siguió leyendo.

"_**¡Pero qué desconfiada eres! ¡En serio, soy yo! Necesito tu ayuda"**_

_**ATTE**_

_**Ranma Saotome, "Joven, poderoso y varonil guerrero, heredero de la escuela de lucha indiscriminada todo vale"**_

Akane se recargó en la pared y se llevó las manos al pecho, fatalmente angustiada. Esto lo cambiaba todo. Su ex prometido podía ser un estúpido payaso degenerado, sin embargo, él siempre estuvo allí para salvarla.

Hoy, después de tanto tiempo, podría devolverle el favor.

—¿Qué demonios pasó con Ranma? —Salió al exterior de nueva cuenta, con la adrenalina de saber al muchacho en amenazante situación— ¡¿Saben quién fue? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo carajos alcanzó a escribir la nota si arriba dice que confundieron su cabeza con una piñata?

—Hermana —Imploró Kasumi— No es momento para jugar a ser Sherlock Holmes. Es un simple fallo de guión para darle más suspenso a la trama. Nadie se dará cuenta.

—Está bien —Asintió—. Supongo que tienes razón.

—Encontramos huellas de gato en las escaleras—. Habló el patriarca de los Tendo.

—Estoy seguro que se trata de Sora, una descendiente de los antiguos guerreros gato —Interrumpió Happosai, recién llegado a la casa de sus habituales salidas nocturnas— La encontré por casualidad el otro día, y mi instinto no falla, es ella. Su escondite está a cinco cuadras de aquí, aunque te lo advierto, es una oponente muy peligrosa.

—Creemos en ti, Akane—. Le sonrió Nodoka.

Kasumi y Nabiki también se mostraban confiadas, mientras que Soun lloraba a sus pies, rogando que se cuidara.

—No se preocupen —Esbozó, adoptando una mueca de total seguridad en su rostro—. Lo rescataré y lo traeré de regreso, sano y salvo.

**O-O-O-O**

Tal como el anciano pervertido mencionó, el templo se hallaba ubicado a cinco calles más delante de la vivienda familiar, sobre la cima de una pequeña colina y a la cual sólo se podía llegar subiendo los doscientos peldaños de la escalera de mármol blanco.

Sólo de ver la escalinata daba temor. El suelo estaba lleno de hojas y papeles atascados en las esquinas. Ni qué decir de la explanada, igual de sucia y con un hedor animal que por poco le hace volcar el estómago.

El edificio no daba una mejor impresión, con la oscuridad de la noche, y sólo media decena de faroles alumbrando la fachada, daba una imagen muy tétrica. Era un templo pequeño, en donde la mayoría de las tablas estaban reventadas por el paso del tiempo y por los saqueadores. Las telarañas adornaban las cornisas y el viento silbante, azotaba las ventanas cantineras que seguían en pie.

—Al fin apareces —Bufó una voz femenina, desde la entrada al templo—. Pensé que serías lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que si intentas acercarte, terminarás muerta.

—Esas son patrañas —Farfullo la chica Tendo—. He venido a rescatar a Ranma, y no voy a irme sin él.

—Siendo así, te deseo la mejor de las suertes —La figura se perdió con las sombras de la noche y se introdujo al recinto—. Si tienes la fortuna de llegar hasta mis aposentos, te permitiré pelear conmigo.

—Ush —Chasqueó la lengua, a la vez que se ajustaba el cinturón de su gi color beige—. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme venir hasta aquí y esconderse?

De improviso, dejó sus reclamos, el sentido de alerta se activo y su cuerpo reaccionó brincando hacia atrás con la docena de dardos que se clavaron donde instantes atrás se encontraba.

—Si quieres pasar al templo, tendrás que enfrentarte con nosotros primero — Declamó un sujeto moreno de cabello verde, tipo afro—. Soy Iqui, del quinto escalón.

—yo soy Leu, del vigésimo peldaño—. Señalo un sujeto más bajo de estatura y más estirado hacia los lados.

—Y mi nombre es Nyusumi y soy la defensora del escalón número cien —Espetó la única mujer del grupo, de figura esbelta, cabello rubio hasta los hombros y mirada de lunática violenta—. ¡Eres una estúpida trepadora desgraciada venida a menos, pero jamás lograrás quitarnos a nuestra presa!

Akane quedó sorda unos segundos, con los oídos chillándole como un claxon ante tan hermosa dedicación de la fémina.

—¡Nunca podrás subir los escalones para llegar junto a tu amado! —Victoreó Iqui, fanfarrón y despectivo—. No temas por ese tipejo, Sora te lo devolverá cuando haya terminado de afilar sus cuchillas en él.

La visión de la hija menor de los Tendo se enfocó en los tres personajes que bloqueaban su entrada al templo. Con ropa de estilo rudimentaria, pero sin ningún distintivo que les hiciera parecerse a un felino, salvo unas curiosas orejas en sus cabezas, así como una manada de gatos que rondaban y se acercaban a husmear desde varias direcciones.

—Bu-bueno, pues… hemm, mi nombre es Akane, del Dojo Tendo, y ya estoy en la cima de la torre —Les informó la peliazul, con toda la confianza puesta en si misma— Son muchos peldaños y no pienso bajarlos en este momento—. Amenazó, mirando de soslayo al resto.

—Oh, no te preocupes —Canturreó la rubia, con el aire de maniaca obsesa que transmitía—. Haremos que vueles desde aquí hasta el primer escalón como el bicho rastrero que eres.

La artemarcialista, a pesar de que no mostró un cambio en su rostro determinante, si que tragó saliva con dificultad, si no podía ganarles, le iban a hacer probar una cucharada de su propio chocolate, mandándola en un viaje aéreo, tal como ella hacia con Ranma. Dulce karma, se dijo.

Akane se concentró y sus sentidos se potenciaron al máximo cuando sintió el aura de batalla de los tres villanos elevándose mientras le rodeaban desde diferentes ángulos.

Sus ojos marrones se dividían para no perder de vista a ninguno de ellos.

—¿Sientes el miedo, granuja?—. Inquirió el más pequeño de los hombres.

Al fondo de la escena, el maullido de los gatos se volvió temeroso y más de la mitad de ellos salió corriendo en distintas direcciones. El trío de villanos se miró desconcertado, y sus caras se volvieron puro terror al entender la razón.

—¡Cuidado con los perros!—. Leu, Iqui y Nyusumi salieron corriendo en estampida, como alma que lleva el diablo, llegaron a la orilla de la explanada y ante el miedo de verse perseguidos por tan singulares animalitos, saltaron al vacío.

—¡Echen paja!—. Fue lo último que escuchó, antes de perderlos de vista.

La muchacha se quedó en una pieza, la mirada incrédula y la boca semi abierta, contemplando la escena, aún con su cuerpo en posición de batalla.

La manada, de razas mixtas, aparecida de la nada, se acercó a Akane, todos moviendo la cola de contentos y jugando entre ellos. Eran realmente inofensivos, salvo por su instintiva aversión a los felinos y al nauseabundo olor de estos.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada ante la expectativa de su batalla, pero luego recordó que el objetivo central era a rescatar a su ex prometido, y esto le había quitado un peso de encima.

Dejó a los perritos allí y caminó hacia dentro del santuario. Iba casi a tientas. Cogió una de las antorchas clavadas en la primera sesión del lugar, más las llamas apenas alcanzaban a cubrir el camino frente a sus ojos. La situación no mejoraba mucho con la del exterior.

Maderas saltadas de las paredes, agujeros en el piso y en el techo, amenazando con derrumbarse con cualquier golpe. Charcos de agua de lluvia que se filtraban por las aberturas y que no alcanzaban a evaporarse, sin contar con las puertas y ventanas oxidadas, que hacían un sonido escalofriante cada vez que se abrían o cerraban.

Akane fue inspeccionando cada pequeño cubículo en el templo, sin saber a ciencia cierta el lugar correcto en donde debía buscar. Hasta que, a su campo auditivo se fue incorporando el fuerte y pausado golpeteo del campanario.

—¡La torre!—. Exclamó victoriosa.

Ella dirigió su mirada en contra esquina de donde estaba parada y observó las escaleras que le conducirían a la parte más alta del santuario.

—Sólo resiste un poco más, Ranma —Su concentración iba puesta en rescatarlo, mientras iba subiendo la escalera convertida en una angostísima espiral. Subía con muchísima dificultad, pues los peldaños apenas se hacían notar entre las enredaderas y a fuerza de golpe se hizo consciente de que no podía darse el lujo de caer, o terminaría lastimándose con las espinas de las plantas que inundaban el piso y las paredes.

La muchacha de ojos marrones llegó hasta la última seguridad y el escondite de la jefa de los gatos se dio por descubierto.

—Al fin lo logras—. Pronunció aquella, entablando un duelo de miradas retadoras con Akane.

Sora era una mujer de la misma edad que ella, vestía como cualquier chica normal, con pantalones de mezclilla, tennís y camiseta estampada con el logotipo de una banda rock de los setentas. Su cabello era largo y negro, combinando perfectamente con el color oscuro de sus ojos. Lo único que le hacía diferente de ser una chica normal, era la esponjosa cola que sobresalía de su espalda baja, también en brillante color ébano y las simpáticas orejitas que anidaban en su cabeza.

Hasta este momento, Sora había estado sentada en el suelo, sobre unos cojines de tela tinta finísima. A su alrededor yacían una manada completa de gatos, y la mayor entretención de la pelinegra era alimentarlos y jugar con ellos.

Akane inspeccionó de forma concienzuda el sitio. Allí estaba mucho más iluminado, gracias a un mayor número de antorchas, y con ello se notaba claramente que estaba mucho mas limpio y, paredes y piso no se hallaban tan deteriorados. Al fondo de la reducida cueva, se encontraba la campana y una celda con barrotes en donde finalmente distinguió un bulto rojo y azul, que resultó ser Ranma, hecho un ovillo en una esquina.

—¡Ranma, voy a sacarte de allí, no te preocupes! —A ella no le importó atravesar el cuarto, he incluso, a la victimaria del artemarcialista. De inmediato buscó el cancel de la pequeña e improvisada cárcel, y su cara se congeló cuando se fijó en que la reja no tenía candado o algún tipo de seguridad, y se podía abrir fácilmente —¿Qu-qué demonios significa esto?—. Balbuceó.

—Yo sólo quería compartir la hora del té con él —Respondió sarcástica, a espaldas de la rescatadora—. Pero creo que le agrada este lugar; insiste en quedarse allí dentro.

—¡Ranma, idiota, sal de ahí ahora mismo! —Vociferó, por completo exasperada. Ya tenía suficiente con tratar de rescatarlo sin bajar la guardia de la posible atacante.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —Atajó el secuestrado, alzando un poco la cabeza desde su sitio—. Est-estoy muy bien en este rincón. Aquí dentro no hay… ya sabes.

—¿Lo ves? —Se regodeó Sora—. Además, jamás permitiré que salgas de este lugar con él, sin antes vencerme.

—No quiero pelear contigo —Señaló la peliazul, dejando a Ranma ahí, después de todo, estaba sano y salvo… y no saldría por propia voluntad —Yo sé que en el fondo tienes un corazón noble y no necesitas hacer esto para… hemm … A propósito, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?—. Inquirió con curiosidad.

—No hay explicación —Sonrió la chica vestida casualmente—. Si quieres algo rebuscado, es porque ese individuo domina la técnica del puño del gato, y si logro convencerlo de que se una a nosotros, seremos invencibles y nadie podrá detenernos. Aunque, acá entre nos, la verdad es sólo porque tú eres la protagonista, yo la mala, así es como funciona en las historias, hoy en día, muy pocos escritores se toman la molestia de darme un mísero objetivo real… es tan frustrante.

—Sí, me temo que te entiendo —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pensando por qué rayos había aceptado meter las narices en todo aquello— Entonces no me queda otra opción más que pelear contigo—. Akane separó un poco los pies y puso sus manos en posición de ataque.

—Espero que ya hayas dicho tus oraciones, niña insolente—. Se colocó en guardia también, dejando de lado las confidencias narrativas.

Sora y Akane se fueron acercando al centro de la pequeña habitación, mientras que algunos de los gatos escapaban del sitio ante el incremento del aura de ambas, brillando como semáforos que… ¿eh? ¿Qué cómo brilla un semáforo?... cierto, casi nunca funcionan. Bueno, relumbraban como un par de luciérnagas danzando en un círculo, frente a frente, analizando cada movimiento la una de la otra.

La pelinegra, de estatura mucho más pequeña, se dejó ir contra su contrincante, quien no pudo esquivar sus rápidos movimientos y terminó siendo azotada contra los barrotes de la prisión de Ranma.

Akane tosió por la fuerza del golpe que el puño le dio justo en la boca del estómago, mientras que Sora se enorgullecía de lo fácil que resultó su ataque.

Ranma, desde su sitio escuchó el quejido de su ex prometida, pero pareciendo comprender su terror hacia ellos, varios felinos corrientes y un par de gatos monteses, se colaron por la puerta entreabierta y fungieron de barrera.

—Re-resiste un poco —Declamó temblorosamente, haciendo la ridícula intención de ponerse en pie—. Yo voy… y-yo a… tú

—¡No te metas en esto! —La peliazul giró la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada glacial—. Voy a demostrarles a todos que puedo hacerlo.

—De acuerdo. ¡Mucha suerte!—. Y el ojiazul volvió a encuclillarse con la rapidez de un resorte volviendo a su sitio.

La artemarcialista se despegó de la reja y volvió al combate, siendo quien se lanzara esta vez contra Sora. Su puño falló su objetivo de estamparse en el cuerpo de la otra joven, y lejos de lograr su cometido, su propio cuerpo esquivo por inercia la contestación en forma de patada de la azabache.

—Ya vas aprendiendo—. Vitoreo la jefa de la manada gatuna. Sólo ese segundo de tregua, un respiro después, ambas estaban de nuevo intentando dejar fuera de combate a la otra, siendo los movimientos más certeros los de Sora, quien hasta el momento no necesitó un gran esfuerzo para poner en estado crítico a Akane.

Una última patada que no fue esquivada y el cuerpo maltratado de la hija de Soun, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Mierda—. Murmuró, con el desespero quitándole toda la seguridad con la que había llegado.

—Reconozco que hiciste un buen trabajo llegando hasta aquí. —La pequeñita chica se puso en cuclillas frente a Akane y le "consoló" a su manera con su tierna voz—. Nadie lo hizo antes, pero se necesita más que eso para derrotarme.

En otro sitio, al mismo tiempo, el sujeto a rescatar ya estaba en pos de socorrer a la chica de ojos marrones, pero los gatos no se la tenían fácil, jugando todos a curtirle la piel mientras este se volvía loco tratando de quitárselos de encima.

—Bueno, ya basta de juegos —Habló Akane con total seguridad, para sorpresa de la otra—. Es hora de que terminemos con esto de una vez. Tengo un examen muy importante y no he estudiado.

Para mayor incredulidad de Sora, la peliazul se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su gi, ya no tan beige ni tan limpio.

—¿Có-cómo… cómo es que tú?—. La hasta ahora vencedora, tartamudeó. Seguía totalmente en shock.

—Tú misma lo has dicho antes—Contestó, muy quitada de la pena, tronándose los dedos de las manos a la vez que hacia crujir su cuello de un lado a otro para aliviar la tensión anterior—. Detalles noveleros del guión, ya sabes, siempre tenemos que reponernos al último momento… además del gusto sadomasoquista que la autora tiene conmigo. Ya sólo faltaba que uno de tus gatos me confundiera con su caja de necesidades, me echara arena y, para variar, me dejara ciega temporalmente.

—¡Eso es, Akane! —Ranma se olvidó por unos segundos de que batallaba contra sus felinos enemigos y se emocionó tanto con la nueva actitud de su ex prometida, que agarró a los esponjosos animales como pompones para echarle porras—. ¡Yo sé que tú puedes ganarle!

Al segundo se encontraba de nuevo refundido en su esquinita, luego de que ambas le clavaron su mejor mirada asesina.

—¿En serio quieres salvar a ese adefesio?—. Cuestionó la muchacha de cabellos negros.

—Etto… se supone—. Murmuró, muy, muy dubitativa.

Ambas volvieron al centro del recinto. El aura combativa enmarcando la furia de sus propietarias y una confianza impagable en el rostro de la peliazul; la otra no se veía tan confiada ya.

Sora saltó en el aire para atacar a Akane con una patada, más aquella la recibió con el propio impacto de su pierna, y haciendo uso de su fuerza poco común, no escatimó en la propulsión para hacerla volar a través del techo del templo.

Akane sonrió, mirando el cielo por el agujero creado, fascinada por el manto azul y estrellado que cubría su victoria.

Había ganado.

O-O-O-O

—Gracias por rescatarme —Le expresó a Akane, haciendo una reverencia de frente, una vez que la fiel heroína de su historia hubo llevado a los gatos a otra habitación—. Te debo la vida.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti—. La peliazul se sonrojó, y sus pupilas brillando aún por la emoción ante su triunfo y por el bienestar del chico, le hacían ver más hermosa a los ojos de Ranma.

—Akane, quiero decirte que estas horas lejos de ti he meditado y, yo, verás…—El muchacho tomó las manos femeninas entre las suyas y dejó que su corazón de pollo hablara por él—… Necesito que me disculpes por lo mal que me he portado contigo.

—No hay nada que perdonarte —Le sonrió ella—. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Él asintió con ternura, sin caber de alegría por la grata respuesta femenina y de esta manera abandonaron aquel oscuro templo.

O-O-O-O

En la casa de los Tendo, la tensión y el temor albergaba en la sangre de cada uno de los habitantes, a la espera de noticias de los chicos, por lo qué, buscaban mitigar dicho terror planchando ropa íntima femenina, durmiendo, sacando cuentas, pensando en el desayuno del día siguiente o viendo caricaturas en la TV

Ranma y Akane pasaron inadvertidos, y terminaron al pie de las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso. Ella se estaba muriendo de sueño, además, sabía que ellos seguían distanciados y esta cercanía con el amor de su vida le hacía mucho daño.

Justo cuando se iba a marchar a su habitación, Ranma la detuvo, sosteniéndola gentilmente del brazo.

—Akane, espera—. Imploró con su voz varonil.

—¿Qu-qué ocurre?—. El gesto de su prometido le llenó de curiosidad, sin dejar de lado que el sentir la tibia piel de él, transmitiéndole su calor, le recordaba aquel bello día de verano en el que el azabache quebrantó su timidez para declarársele y hacerla sentir que la amaba… siendo más puntuales, esta tarde.

—No puedo fingir más que no me importas —Le declaró, sosteniendo su timbre gallardo—. En todo este tiempo, no he podido dejar de amarte…

—Ranma… —Suspiró la joven.

—Sé que he sido un idiota —maldijo, dándose de golpes en el pecho con su mano libre—. Pero mi corazón ha hablado y te pide una sola oportunidad para demostrarte que te ama.

—Me hace tan feliz escucharte decir eso—. Respondió Akane. La alegría en la cándida mirada chocolate le animó a Ranma a acercarse más a ella

—Si me aceptas de nuevo en tu vida, te prometo que a partir de mañana volveremos a iniciar nuestro amor, y esta vez, será para siempre. Será mejor. Será increíble, será…

—Er… No creo que podamos mañana —La chica enfrió la escena, alejándose sorpresivamente de su Romeo— Justo ahora estoy muy cansada como para hacerlo, pero a primera hora del día saldré en un viaje de meditación y entrenamiento —continuó, sin detenerse ante el sombrío rostro que le estaba dedicando Ranma—. Necesito procesar todo por lo que hemos atravesado, sin embargo, puedes estar seguro de que tomaré una buena decisión con respecto a nosotros.

—¿Por qué, Akane? —Su corazón marchito lloró ante la mandada a volar de la peliazul—. ¿Es que en tu alma no hay cabida para perdonarme?

—Por supuesto que sí —Se preocupó al ver que el pelinegro no la comprendía—. Aunque no lo creas, es por ello que hago esto.

—N-no te estoy entendiendo—. Tartamudeó, secándose las lágrimas al creer que aún había un atisbo de esperanza.

—Sin importar que me abandonaras para irte con esa barre patios, yo te sigo amando y lo haré por siempre —Su mirada se concentró en la de él, para que este se diera cuenta de que no mentía—. Sin embargo, bien dice el dicho: "Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir… y si regresa, ahora vete tú para que el infeliz sienta lo mismo"… Así que, espero que comprendas mi sentir. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito dormir un poco. Que tengas buenas noches.

Akane subió las escaleras, silbando alegremente, siendo ahora Ranma quien se quedó al pie, mirando con el corazón roto a la mujer que se alejaba de su lado y de su vida.

"C'est la vie"

"**FIN"**

**Notas**

XD Qué decir, gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer y acompañarme en este espacio. Espero haberles sacado alguna sonrisilla y que se hayan entretenido aunque sea un poquito de lo que yo lo hice escribiendo. :P… Nos vemos luego.

Cuídense.


End file.
